


Did You Love Her?

by tal_yadin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Angst, Very fluffy, i saw the movie and thing happened, it sort of just happened, short fic, they all live after the BoFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tal_yadin/pseuds/tal_yadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ended and the mountain is well on its way to its former glory.<br/>Wounds are healing and lives return to their rightfull order.<br/>But there is one question that needs to be asked and answerd before everything falls back into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Love Her?

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the second movie and kili's voice just started playing in my head, so here it is.
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse any stupid mistakes.
> 
> comments are more than appriciated :)

Kili and Fili were sitting together, silently watching the stars from their place on the shoulder of one of the statues that stood guard at the gates of Erebor.

The night was quiet, but not completely. From within the mountain voices were carried out into the night, reverberating through the stone. Forges blazing with heat and the calls of the guards, ringing through the night's cool air.

The efforts of recovering the city inside the mountain were well in motion. All were healing from the wounds of war and the dwarves rejoiced every day at the success of reclaiming their home beneath the mountain.

Kili took a deep breath, taking in the clear night's air, and smiled brightly at the stars above their heads. His hand reached to the side and Fili intertwined their fingers together, giving a small smile of his own at his brother's clear joy.

"Did you love her?" Kili turned to look at his brother by his side. Fili's gaze was on him now, but he did not pull his hand away. Instead, he squeezed at Kili's hand lightly, reassuringly, and waited for the answer.

"No." There was no hesitation in his voice. He knew what Fili was talking about, could almost see it gnawing at his brother's heart. "I thought I did." He continued, not averting his eyes from Fili's. "Back at the day, that is." He added, brown eyes honest and open.

"But I know better now." He smile again at his Brother. "It was not love. For it to be love, the two people involved must be on the same level." Fili did not cringe. He simply listened. Not pulling away, not interfering. Simply waiting. Like a man waiting for the approaching demise of everything he lived, bled and breathed for.

"She was cold and far away like stars she loved to tread beneath." He turned to look at the stars again, gesturing at the vastness of the night. "I admired her. Her kindness, her courage, her beauty. It is in every living creature's heart to want what is out of its reach." He turned his eyes back to Fili and brown eyes bore into blue ones. "I admired her, but I did not love her."

He smiled a warm smile and lifted his free hand to caress the golden manes of the one person he cared for the most. "For my heart belongs to another. And will stay that way, for as long as I shall live." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Fili's, smiling as his brother's free hand was wrapped around his midsection.

They stayed pressed together until the need for air was too great. And even then they kept their foreheads pressed together, breath mingling while they calmed their breath.

Finally, Fili broke a smile. A genuine one and Kili couldn't help but feel as if the night turned warmer and the stars were shining brighter all of a sudden.

They set together in silence for a long time after. Watching the stars and not saying a word. 


End file.
